Songes
by Chibave
Summary: "-Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te protégerai, Fye." -  Mini One-Shot, Shônen-ai Kurofai


Titre: _Songes._

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à CLAMP. T_T Comme d'hab' quoi.

Résumé: **"-Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te protégerai, **_**Fye**_**." - **Mini One-Shot, Shônen-ai Kurofai :]

Genre: Romance, Général

Rating: K+

Pairing: Kurofai. Kurofye. Kurofay. KuroganexFye, ... Comme vous voulez :D

Musique: Chihiro Onitsuka - Infectin

C'est défnitivement la seule chanson que je recommande XD

/watch?v=As-UM7yBHAM

Autres: J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête. Hier soir j'étais en train de penser à du Kurofai pour m'endormir (comme d'hab' quoi, rien de nouveau ^_^) et en repensant à un doujinshi l'idée m'est venue d'un coup. Je vous présente le doujinshi en question (c'est le premier): :D

**/watch?v=PV0GNly_mds&feature=related**

Ils sont toujours trop mignons blottis l'un contre l'autre ;D

Mais ça va pas ces temps-ci, je fais une fixation sur eux. Il fallait écrire la présentation de quelqu'un en allemand, j'ai finit par l'écrire sur Fye XD Mais pardon, je vous embête à vous raconter ma vie.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

_**Songes**_

La lumière diffuse de la pleine lune éclairait les songes du jeune magicien, et reflétait les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage endormi et crispé. Les fenêtres ouvertes capturaient les souffles de la nuit. Le silence régnait sur la pièce comme un envahisseur dont Fye essayait difficilement de se libérer.

_Fye se précipita vers lui. La pâleur mortelle de Kurogane contrastait avec sa cape noire et le sang rouge vif dans lequel il baignait. Le mage blanc s'accroupit auprès de lui et posa la tête du samouraï sur ses genoux, sans avoir tout-à-fait conscience de ses gestes. Ses yeux emplis de larmes ne semblaient plus aussi bleus que d'habitude en relfétant la scène sanglante qui se déroulait devant lui. Une larme coula. Elle atteignit avec difficulté son menton immobile et incapable d'esquisser un simple mouvement. Il regarda. Il le regarda, lui, qui eut été mais n'était plus. Il le regarda, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais regardé. Mort. La larme quitta le visage triste de Fye pour se retomber dans le coin de l'oeil de Kurogane, comme si les larmes étaient partagées, comme si Kurogane pleurait lui aussi. Fye releva lentement la tête, et rassemblant ses dernières forces, cria le seul mot qui pouvait refléter ses désirs enfouis, ses craintes dévoilées et ses songes redoutés. _

_**"-NOOOOOOOON !"**_

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent brusquement. C'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Une chimère. Un indésirable songe dont les crocs acérés s'étaient refermés sur lui. Sa respiration haletante était maintenant le seul chuchotement qui dominait la nuit. Ses pupilles mirent quelques instants à s'ajuster à la lumière frêle et son coeur prit quelques secondes pour calmer ses battements enragés.

Il explora la pièce du regard comme s'il venait juste de la découvrir. Quatre matelas y étaient harmonieusement disposés. Dans le fond de la pièce, Fye put apercevoir Shaolan, tenant librement Mokona, et la jeune Sakura, dormir main dans la main; tous deux semblaient aspirés dans un même rêve. Probablement un rêve féérique, un rêve calme et joyeux, un rêve de vie.

A quelques centimètres de son propre lit, il put apercevoir Kurogane. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, le visage détendu et insouciant comme il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

Se levant alors avec grande difficulté, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, et mettant un pied devant l'autre, il atteignit le matelas le plus proche. S'accroupissant lentement, il prit garde à retenir tous ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il fut allongé face au brun, il se força à se souvenir de chaque détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, qu'il put trouver sur le visage endormi. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, avant que le sommeil vienne de nouveau alourdir ses paupières et le mener aux pays des rêves et des cauchemars.

Il se blottit lentement contre le Japonais, posant sa tête sur son torse chaud, et une main aggripant son T-Shirt noir.

**"-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, **_**Kurogane**_**."**

Au contact du magicien et à l'entente de son nom complet par cette voie si froide et désespérée, qu'il détestait tant, les yeux rouges se découvrirent et se posèrent sur la tête blonde qui se reposait sur son torse. Elle se levait et se reposait au rythme des respirations du samouraï.

**"-Wooh le Mage, tu crois que tu fais qu.." **

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, s'apercevant de la respiration régulière de Fye. Il s'était endormi. Son visage semblait imperturbable et paisible. Kurogane plaça sa main droite sur sa tête et caressa doucement les cheveux couleur de soleil qui ondulait contre lui.

Il ferma doucement les yeux.

**"-Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te protégerai, **_**Fye**_**."**

* * *

Alors ? C'est guimauve, hein ? Mais bon, j'aime la guimauve :3

REVIEW :D


End file.
